


You have to look closely

by Sneakend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sharing Clothes, Slapping, Snow, Swearing, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: After a bad dream, Law's prepared for a long solitary sulk. Kid has other ideas, however.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	You have to look closely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smartie_ya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartie_ya/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Стоит присмотреться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322841) by [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



> My gift fic for OP Secret Santa 2019. Happens sometime during the time skip since Kid still has both arms and all.

It's still dark when Law's pulled back into the waking world, only the remnants of a dream clinging to his memory, leaving him feeling uneasy and restless. There's a heavy weight resting across his chest and he twists his body to get away from its claustrophobic embrace as well as the suffocating heat of his blankets. He sits up on the far end of the bed, blinking drowsily into the dim air.

His mind is still sluggish, somewhere between asleep and awake. He focuses on the steady rhythm of Kid breathing next to him and slowly the reality reasserts itself. He touches the other man's arm lightly, apologetically. Usually, he revels in being pinned down by its weight but something in his dream has soured the mood from earlier that night.

He knows from experience that it’ll be impossible to get back to sleep now and he doesn't want to disturb Kid — not that his sleep is easily disturbed even on the worst of days — so he gets up and starts to gather his clothes from where they have landed earlier when they’d both been busy ripping them off each other. He has to fumble for his shirt in the darkness before he finds it under the bed, one sleeve curled around Kid’s boot almost possessively. 

Law cracks open the cabin door only to be almost blinded by an unexpected flurry of snow. It does nothing to improve his mood, especially since he's left his coat on his own ship and there's no hope of getting to it before his crew returns from their supply run. He'll either have to freeze or borrow a coat, not exactly an easy decision when his options are limited to Kid’s wardrobe.

In the end, he goes with a loan, if only because it'll allow him to stay outside longer. He fetches it from where it's strewn across the floor, a testament to how eager Kid had been to get to bed. Usually, he looks after it meticulously and considers it one of his most treasured possessions, not that Law understands why. It's garish and ridiculous more than functional. He's only choosing to wear it because no one's going to be able to witness it in the middle of the night, that's for certain.

Wrapped in the coat — that even long after being shed by its owner somehow miraculously seems to retain some of Kid's body heat — he steps outside into the night. The deck is covered in a thick dusting of snow and Law almost loses his footing once, cussing quietly. He's relieved to notice there's no one around, the only sounds being the roll of the waves and the wind blowing pristine snow around, determined to paint everything white.

Law stretches his neck to look up at the stars and notices there's a light on in the crow’s nest. He doesn’t recall whose shift it is as a lookout, but he has a vague memory of Eustass grumbling about having to wake up for his shift later. _Well, might as well let him sleep since I’m already awake_ , Law decides. It’s another thing he can use as leverage later on.

He climbs up slower than usual, cursing the weight of Kid's coat all the way to the top. When he makes it there, Killer is already standing up, staring him down. Or so Law assumes, the mask may cover Killer's facial expressions but he's not very good at disguising his body language.

" _You_ ," he says, voice full of disdain.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't come up here to fight," Law sighs and sits down, wishing there was a way to kick Killer down to the deck without consequences.

Killer makes a noise behind his mask that sounds unmistakably like a scoff. "If you don't want to fight you should get off this ship."

"Right back at you," Law says without much heat.

Killer takes a step towards him, most likely to argue that Law has no authority on the ship, sometimes he really sounds like a broken record. He stops short though, seemingly only registering Law's attire right then. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" He lifts his arm as if he too is noticing the coat for the first time. "I found it on the floor."

"Why would-" Killer starts but seems to think better of it. "I don't want to know."

"Thought as much." Law’s hardly surprised Killer doesn’t want to talk about anything pertaining to their relationship, especially the sexual aspects of it.

"It's Kid's shift next."

"I know," Law says, "feel free to leave it to me."

"No,” Killer tells him without missing a beat, “I don't trust you."

"You wound me," Law says in a bored tone. "But rest assured, he's right behind me. I'm just going to keep him company."

"The kind of company you keep… no one's going to be keeping watch," Killer says, contempt clear in his voice.

"You may be right. It's best you stay here as back-up," Law suggests, knowing well that there's little Killer hates more than sharing space with him.

Predictably, Killer rejects his generous offer. "I'd rather die."

 _Please do_ , Law thinks but refrains from saying out loud. There's a chance Killer may stay just to spite him if he antagonizes him too much.

"If there's trouble I'll kill you myself," Killer says, his hand twitching towards the handle of his blade.

"Promises, promises.”

Law watches Killer disappear in the darkness, his movements eerily silent. He only hopes the man’s not suspicious enough to go check on Kid and wake him up now that Law's finally found a private spot.

He pushes open the window to let the wind and snow in, not caring that someone will probably have to mop it all up later. It’ll be Killer if Law’s lucky. Much as he despises the snow for bringing back unwanted memories he also craves its icy bite on his skin. He's safe inside the coat, the sleeves roomy enough that he can hide his hands inside for warmth and only subject his face to the weather. A gust of wind finds its way inside through the window and rattles the lantern against the mast before subsiding. 

The snowfall gets heavier and Law stares into it, wondering if it's possible for weather to affect people's sleeping patterns. Certainly, he's heard people describe how certain phases of the moon make sleeping impossible, he's even read about the phenomenon. It's always seemed indisputably unscientific though, and he's deemed it make-believe like so many folk tales. But he can't deny that snowfall always makes him feel disjointed, it ruins his sleep even when there's no conceivable way he should know it's coming. Sometimes he could swear he dreams about it and brings it on like that — but that's even more absurd.

He doesn't want to think about _that_ , the day he lost everything, but he has little choice when he’s transported back to it in his dreams that linger for hours after he wakes up. Normally, he can keep it in check, it's not like the mere sight of snow makes him unable to function. Yet on nights like these, he's close to swearing he's never going to set a foot on another winter island again. 

Being alone always makes it worse yet some masochistic part of him wants to wallow in the pain. Maybe it’s because of his personality, he’s never been one to gravitate towards company. But if he had to be honest, he’d admit it’s because he deserves to suffer. A few different choices and Cora-san would still be alive. Perhaps he doesn’t share the blame equally with Doflamingo but he’s not free of it either, and living with that knowledge is a heavy burden.

There’s also a part of him that’s afraid he's defined so thoroughly by the pain that he wouldn't even recognize himself if he let it go. The pain is all he has left of Cora-san. And his family. Even the good memories hurt now that the people in them are gone and he's scared of accessing those too often for the fear of altering them permanently. He denies himself even that small comfort, worried that someday he'll forget the sound of Cora-san's laugh and not even realize he’s lost something irreplaceable.

The wind outside is strong enough to disguise any noise from below and so Law only realizes someone's climbing up as they're already almost at the door. He's been too distracted by his thoughts. As much as he likes to contradict Killer, he hasn't meant to prove himself an incompetent guard.

Fortunately, it’s only the captain of the ship himself, stumbling through the door, dragging a blanket after him, his glaringly red hair pointing every which way. He stares at Law, eyes half-lidded, the climb through a snowstorm having done little to wake him up. Despite himself, Law feels a smile creeping on his face. He may have wished for some solitude but at the same time, now that he's there, he doesn't feel any real desire to kick Kid back to bed.

He reaches a hand to comb half-melted snow out of Kid's hair. "What are you doing up?" 

"Killer woke me up," Kid pouts, "he kicked me."

"Poor baby,” Law sighs in mock sympathy.

"Said he doesn't trust you here alone."

Law shrugs. "That's because he's smart. Unlike you."

Kid gives Law a sullen look before brightening up. "You're wearing my clothes."

"Not by choice," Law assures him.

Kid grins at him. "Suits you, I like it."

"You're delusional. This doesn't suit anyone, you wouldn't still be single if you let me buy you some better clothes," Law complains, more to insult Kid's exceedingly questionable tastes than to praise his own.

"I'm not single." Kid frowns.

"You are," Law insists.

"I don't wanna be."

"I know but it is what it is," Law says, staring at the lantern instead of Kid.

"It is what it is? What? Just sex?" Kid rants, his tone rising.

"Well," Law says, pausing for a second, "really good sex?"

"I don't like it."

"You don't like sex?" He asks, purposefully obtuse.

"I don't like how you make everything so fucking complicated. Learn to enjoy the moment," Kid huffs.

"You want me to lie to you? That we're going to have some fairytale happily ever after?” Law stands up because he feels ridiculous yelling at Kid from the floor. “Look who's talking, you've killed enough people the navy is going to hunt you to the ends of the world, try settling down somewhere, they'll send an admiral after you."

"Uh-huh, you hate the marines but you never tell anyone why," Kid complains with a shake of his head.

"Because it's private."

"You aren't the only one who's lost someone, you know? You're just too stubborn to admit you might need help."

"Thanks but I don't think you're qualified," Law says dismissively.

"I doubt anyone's qualified to be your therapist," Kid remarks. "Doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"I would've thought your idea of therapy would involve less talking and more fucking," Law says.

He's not exactly enthusiastic about another roll in the hay, he's already spent more time in bed than he's comfortable with during the past few days, but it's a sure-fire way of distracting Kid. It's certainly preferable to talking about his past.

"I'm also open to that idea," Kid says, predictably, and leans closer.

"When are you not?" Law sighs, already threading his fingers into Kid's hair, pulling their mouths together.

He had intended the kiss to be short but Kid grabs his head with both hands, clearly viewing this as a direct lead-up to sex. He forces his tongue inside Law’s mouth and for a second Law considers biting him before closing his eyes and choosing to enjoy the invasion.

"You're supposed to be on watch," Law says, breathy, when they finally separate.

"I don't care, I'm the captain," Kid grins, still only inches away from Law's face.

"Not my captain."

"You sure? Think you could escape?" Kid slides a hand to grab at the back of Law’s neck like he's a stray kitten.

"Oh, I know I could, but I'll humor your ego for now," Law says, leaning into the hold, "but you better make it good."

Kid gives him a mischievous grin and dives in for another kiss with enough force to bruise. Law knows he should protest, he's already had to explain away more than one suspicious injury to his concerned crew. In truth, however, he likes it. The way Kid's always so passionate about everything, especially about Law. It's a big part of why he keeps coming back to get his fix even when it’s inconvenient and requires weeks of planning. His crew’s learned to put up with it as well, probably because they like seeing their captain in a better mood. Of course, the mood never lasts but isn't that the nature of any drug.

The blanket slips off Kid's shoulders as he moves to push Law down and Law can’t help but appreciate the view, deciding it might be worth borrowing the embarrassing coat more often if only to get Kid to prance around entirely topless. He strokes his hand appreciatively down from Kid's chest to his stomach, takes a breath and pushes with everything he’s got.

Losing his balance, Kid topples down on his ass with a grunt and Law straddles him with one swift movement, weighing him down against the floor.

"Did you think I'd let you call all the shots?" he taunts, pressing his hands against Kid’s chest, pushing him the rest of the way to the floor.

Kid bares his teeth at him but doesn't offer any real protest, which makes Law’s entire body light up with arousal. There's no doubt he's only able to overpower Kid so easily because he’s letting it happen. Yet isn’t that the crux of the matter anyway, that he chooses to give that power to Law. It’s so much better than anything taken by force.

It's an unexpected show of trust, considering that they've only been doing this for a while. Whatever _this_ is, Law's reluctant to examine it further for the fear of irrevocably changing it. He likes things the way they are, stress relief and excitement without any bothersome obligations or feelings. If only he could convince Kid that it's enough. If only he didn't want to push for more himself.

He grinds his hips down on Kid's hard dick, the layers of clothing doing little to hide his current condition. _Hardly surprising_ , Law muses, _he probably woke up like that_. Kid lets out a loud moan and grabs at the lapels of his coat, pulling Law down to his level.

"Shh," Law shushes him, "regardless of what I said to him, I don't actually want Killer to come up here to watch."

"Don't talk about Killer when you're touching my dick," Kid growls.

"I'm not touching it."

Kid whines, arching his back. "You should be."

"Why do I have to do all the work?"

"You wanted to be in charge," Kid says in what he probably considers a seductive tone, "captain."

He snakes a hand inside the coat and under Law's shirt, fingers running across Law's side teasingly, and moves to slide the coat off.

"Fine," Law concedes, slapping Kid's hand to the side, "but the coat stays on."

Kid raises an eyebrow. "You _do_ like it."

"No, I simply don't want to catch a cold," he says, doing his best to sound reasonable.

Law moves his hand, aiming to finally hasten things along, only to get caught in how _good_ Kid looks half-naked, under him. His skin is pale enough to rival the snow still slowly falling on the floor and Law thinks he’ll never stop being impressed by Kid’s physique, such a stark contrast to his own gangly frame. The lack of clothes also gives him free access to those muscular arms he’s witnessed crush a man’s skull with ease. He runs his gaze from Kid’s hair to his fingertips, finally fixating on those ludicrous painted nails.

Kid smirks at him. "Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

"You," Law says, "are so full of yourself."

"Mm, bet you wish you were full of me too."

"New rule, no talking," Law decides.

"What? No fucking w—"

He slaps a hand across Kid's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Kid gives his palm a lick but Law only stares down at him with a blank look. Kid's pretty much licked him all over more than once, he's not going to be grossed out by any such cheap tricks. When Kid notices he's not getting anywhere, he pulls in air through his nose and lets out a loud whine, audible even through Law's hand.

"Are you five years old?" Law scolds and moves his hand enough that he's able to pinch Kid's nose shut at the same time.

They haven't exactly discussed this but they rarely discuss anything in advance when it comes to sex, they just let it happen. He's not sure they ever even agreed to fucking each other rough enough to leave bruises for days yet by now it has become routine. As a doctor, he’s well aware of the dangers of asphyxiation and so he fixes an appraising gaze on Kid's face, ready to release him for the first visible sign of genuine distress.

Kid, however, stares at him wide-eyed, skin flushed with arousal. Law can feel him working to pull in fresh air while at the same time bucking up, his spine contorting as he tries to get some friction but doesn't move his hands to touch himself. Law keeps the pressure on Kid's face for a while, wishes he had a way to tell time to know how long he can still safely hold on.

When he finally lets go, Kid pulls in a few gasping breaths, his head lolling to the side, eyes glazed over and glassy looking.

"You like that, huh," Law comments, going for a neutral tone but unable to entirely hide the way his breath has quickened.

Kid turns his head to look up at him. "You can do that again."

"You're unbelievable," Law sighs affectionately and runs a hand through Kid's hair, always eager to feel its silkiness when it's not covered in product.

He's half expecting a retort on how the whole thing has been Law's idea but Kid simply leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" Law teases, unable to hold back a smile.

"Fuck no," Kid protests but doesn't move.

"You really are expecting me to do everything."

Kid makes an affirmative sound. "You have good ideas, sometimes."

"Oh, only sometimes," Law says. “That’s quite rude.”

“Worthy of punishment,” Kid agrees too eagerly.

“I could replace your head with your foot, you know. Or rearrange your internal organs.”

Kid makes a face. “No thanks.”

“You left me in charge, remember?” Law reminds him. “But may as well go with something tried and true.”

He’s not ready to stretch this out forever. He doesn’t know when the next person’s supposed to show up for their shift, after all, and his reputation on this ship is shitty enough without being caught with his pants around his ankles. He helps relieve Kid of the rest of his clothes only to realize he hasn’t shed any of his own. He quite likes the contrast and the fact he’s denying Kid visual access to his body.

Kid’s of a different opinion, however. “Why am I the only one naked?”

“So that if someone walks in they’ll focus on you.”

“Fuck you.” Kid tries to wrap the blanket around himself.

Law steps over and gives him a light slap. “No.”

He kneels on the floor and pins both of Kid’s wrist above his head. “You’re not gonna say another word, alright?”

To his credit, Kid doesn’t even open his mouth, settling for a nod.

“Good,” he praises, moving his hand to finally give Kid’s cock one swift stroke.

Kid breathes in heavily through his nose but doesn’t as much as whimper. Law keeps a close eye on his face as he increases the pace of his strokes. Kid’s never been particularly good at keeping quiet, and whether it’s due to lack of shame or something else Law’s decided long before to never bring him on board his own ship. His crew’s been through enough and he’d hate to traumatize Bepo.

He strokes a thumb over the wet head of Kid’s cock and licks his lips almost unconsciously. His own dick is begging for attention but he’s not about to give Kid the satisfaction of seeing what effect he has on Law. An ego boost is the last thing the man needs. He rubs another finger across the head until it’s slippery with pre-come and turns to look Kid in the eye as he sticks the finger in his own mouth and sucks it clean. That, finally, gets a verbal reaction, though it’s more of a moan than anything coherent.

“I don’t want to hear anything more from you,” he warns.

Kid scowls at him but can’t hold back a gasp as Law grabs his dick again, squeezing it hard in between the strokes.

“What was that?” Law asks, tilting his head to the side. “It’s a shame our options are limited up here."

He leans over Kid, moving his other hand to cradle the man's throat, not releasing his earlier hold on his dick. The pose is awkward but serviceable since he's not planning to put much strength into this. He rubs his thumb over the damp skin of Kid's throat, picturing the larynx underneath. When Kid swallows, he can feel the minuscule movement of the muscles inside his neck. 

Law moves his hand up just a little until he feels the pulse point through the tips of his fingers. It'd be so easy to cut off, unconsciousness following in mere seconds. Kid seems to know it too, he opens his mouth but only to draw in a sharp breath. Law focuses his attention back to his other hand, stroking a loose circle of his fist up and down, feeling Kid's cock twitch against his palm.

If he positions his fingers right, he can feel its pulse too, the same hot blood running through Kid's whole body. He suspects not all people imagine what's going on inside the human body while having sex. Regardless, to him it's both comforting and interesting, cataloging things and seeing theory in action.

Kid bucks up to his hand and Law tightens his hold a fraction while leaning a bit more into the hand he's placed on Kid's neck. He's careful not put too much pressure on the wrong spot, he'd hate to break even one of the fragile tiny parts under his palm. He presses down only hard enough to hear Kid's breathing turn into a wheeze but doesn't block the airflow entirely. Apparently, it isn't enough for Kid though. He places one of his hands on top of Law's, pressing it down harder on his own neck. Law can feel his pulse jump up against his fingers as Kid gives out a wheezing wail and thrusts a few times into Law's fist, coming all over it. Law strokes him through the orgasm, removing his other hand from his neck slowly, almost regretfully.

He blinks at Kid, a little taken aback. "How'd you come to fast?"

Kid just gives him a half-assed shrug, panting. A lesser man would perhaps be embarrassed but Kid's never been one to care for other people's opinions. Not that Law’s disappointed, in fact, it's rather flattering, the ease with which he can make Kid climax several times a night. One day he's going to do a thorough medical examination to figure out his inhumane libido, though.

Law finds himself being pulled down, strong arms circling him, and doesn't fight it. He collapses next to Kid, his fall partly softened by the blanket bunched up under them. He holds his hand awkwardly between them, trying to decide if he'll be able to wipe it on the coat while Kid's distracted by the afterglow. He makes a move to do it when Kid catches his wrist.

"Don't even think about it," he warns.

"About what?" Law asks, feigning innocence.

"Touching my coat with that."

"You could always lick it clean.”

"No, gross," Kid grimaces.

Law lets out an exaggerated sigh and wipes his hand on the blanket. 

“As if you’ve never sucked me off.”

In place of a proper response Kid simply mumbles something sleepily into Law’s neck, his breath sending a shiver down Law’s spine.

He nudges Kid. "Wake up."

"Fuck. I'm not sleeping," Kid protests. "I'll prove it."

Somehow, it only takes him a few seconds to get his hand inside Law's pants and around his cock. Though the rest of him is hot, the wintery air from the open window has cooled his hands enough that their touch makes Law gasp out as much from shock as pleasure. He doesn't have time to dwell on that though as Kid starts stroking him, twisting his thumb over the head of his dick, almost mirroring Law's technique from before.

It's not the most comfortable of positions, their bodies crammed together on the floor, but as Kid captures his mouth in another deep kiss the rest of the world fades away and for a few blessed moments Law's head is clear of any thoughts. His world is reduced down to the wet heat of Kid’s mouth and the building pleasure as Kid jerks him off with strong, precise motions.

It doesn’t take him long to reach the point of no return. Kid twists his hand in an almost painful manner and leans in to give Law’s neck a playful bite and Law surprises himself as he comes with a groan, spilling over Kid’s hand that keeps stroking him until he protests.

“Enough,” he objects and kicks Kid’s shin to emphasize his point.

Kid withdraws his hand, gives it a look and just wipes it on his own thigh.

“Gross,” Law echoes his words from earlier but feels too content to care.

“Whatever,” Kid says, flopping down on his stomach and burying his face in the blanket.

“I’m still not going to let you sleep up here,” Law reminds him.

He lays a hand on Kid's back, feeling his cool skin and contemplates getting up to close the window even though Kid doesn't seem to be acknowledging the cold air.

"Eustass, go back to bed. I'll keep watch."

"Not goin' anywhere without you," comes the mumbled response.

Though it's something a petulant child would say, Law can't help the little spark of warmth that the words ignite within him. He's been so afraid of opening up to anyone, of offering any part of himself in anything other than friendship. He's come to realize, if not to accept, that there's no limit to how much can be taken away, bad luck doesn't stop just because you've received a correct dose of it. 

He tries not to assign too much meaning to Kid's words, feeling rather pathetic for desperately grasping at any validation. He's not found a way to navigate his fears with his craving for a deeper bond with someone. Over the years, he's learned to make do with very little because the less he has the less there is to lose. There’s nothing more dangerous than letting yourself be lulled into a sense of security. He knows it from experience. If he could lose his family, his home, Cora-san… who’s to say he will get to keep this, or his crew — the family he’s been so carefully cultivating. Some days he even worries about losing Kikoku. 

It’s not the right time or place to share any of his worries with Kid though. There’ll be time later, and if not… well, that’s something he hopes he won’t have to worry about. He prefers that Kid thinks Law’s got the upper hand in this relationship. Not that he’s going to admit there is a relationship.

"Then at least put your clothes back on. And don't call me if you get sick because of this," he says.

Kid complies, though not without bitching all the way through. He wraps the blanket around himself again and sits on the floor, leaning his back on the mast. Law takes the chance to rearrange his own attire back into something resembling decent and closes the window before turning to face Kid, who is balling up snow from the floor and sticking it into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm thirsty," Kid says as if it explains eating from the floor.

Law sighs, exasperated. "Sometimes it's like this whole crew shares only one brain cell."

"There's nothing wrong with eating snow," Kid insists between bites.

"Maybe if you're a child."

Kid shrugs. "I never saw snow as a child."

"Never?" Law asks, realizing how little Kid has shared of his own past.

"Nah, we grew up in South Blue."

"Ah, you and Killer," Law says with a hint of distaste. "That must've been a real treat."

"You live with a bear,” Kid retorts.

Reflexively, Law reaches towards Kikoku. "Leave Bepo out of this.”

"Or what?" Kid asks, looking amused.

"Or I might decide you're not worth the trouble after all."

That makes Kid rethink his stance. "I guess bears aren't the worst. As far as pets go."

It’s unlike him to give up so easily and Law realizes he may not be the only one who's out of their element. Law knows Kid well enough to know he’d never stoop to begging but it’s clear he’s doing his best to not push Law away. Something’s made him think Law’s about to exit their arrangement, and probably without a warning. Maybe he’s been too adamant about the whole we-are-not-in-a-relationship thing earlier on. Kid isn't the most profound thinker but maybe because of that, he's reached some kind of revelation about the necessary element of loss in life since he seems to be mostly leaving the decision up to Law. It makes Law feel a twinge of guilt. He might even let that whole pet comment go for now.

"Don't worry, you're stuck with me," he says, sitting next to Kid on the floor.

Kid gives him a long look. "Really."

"Hey, you said you didn't want to be single."

"You better not be shitting me, man," Kid says, going for threatening but mostly sounding hopeful.

"We'll call it a trial period." Law concedes.

"Does this mean I can call you if I get sick?"

"How about you just don't get sick, easier for both of us."

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?"

Law's about to protest that doctors aren’t exactly meant to wish for people to get sick, quite the opposite, when they’re interrupted by Wire climbing into the crow’s nest. It’s starting to feel cramped, especially with his considerable height looming over them. He stares at them with his usual blank expression and if he has an opinion on what he sees, he doesn’t voice it.

"Hey," he greets in a low voice.

"Is it your shift already?" Kid asks, looking around as if that’d help him tell the time.

“No, Killer sent me,” Wire says without further explanation.

“That micromanaging bastard," Kid huffs.

Wire looks slowly from his captain to Law. “I was awake anyway.”

"Fair enough, let's go, Eustass. A good night's sleep will do you good," Law rushes Kid as if it isn't already too late for that.

Kid pats Wire on the shoulder as they pass him. "Sorry, man."

"You'll make it up to me," Wire replies, managing to make it sound ominous.

As they crawl back to bed, Law has the presence of mind to deny Kid’s blanket access.

“The jizz blanket stays out,” he says, tossing the offending object into the corner.

“Hey, that’s my blanket,” Kid protests weakly.

“We’ll just have to share.”

Law starts to regret his suggestion almost immediately as Kid plasters himself all over his back in order to fit under the blanket. At least he won’t be having any dreams if he’s unable to sleep, Law decides.

Kid buries his nose in Law’s hair and mutters, “Killer’s gonna rip me a new one tomorrow.”

“Well,” Law sighs, “at least I’ll be here to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "You have to look closely  
> to see that it is pretty  
> You have to look for a long time  
> to see that it is lovely  
> You are the same."  
>  _-Na Tae-joo_


End file.
